Cheek to Cheek in Battle
by FIREamrm
Summary: reposted This is what I think really happened while Goku and Vegeta were in Buu and after. GV R for later chapter RR!
1. Cheek to Cheek in Battle

FIRE: Hi all. Name's FIRE. This is my first fic on here.

Vampris: Yeah, she's excited.

FIRE: YEAH!!!!!!!! This is SO cool. I've been wanting to put this up for a

while. Hope you like!!

Vampris: Incase you didn't know or don't get it, this starts at the part where Goku and Vegeta are in Buu fighting his mental self. They put their hands together to do an energy blast and their cheeks are together. (Hints the name of the fic. lol) It's a change on that part and after that. 

FIRE: Just as a bit of info. This is being reposted. I had to take it down to remove the author notes due to the new rule.

(_blah_) thoughts "blah" talking The names at starts of paragraphs are point of views. 

Chapter One: Cheek to Cheek in Battle

Goku

A sensation I can't describe went throw me when I put my cheek to his. (_I hope he doesn't notice anything._) "Fire when I say,"(1) I said trying to hide my excitement. 

Vegeta

(_What is he doing?!_) I felt him shiver slightly but I could tell he was trying to hide it. (_What is his problem?_) "Fire when I say," he says. "No when I say" I contradicted.

Goku

"FIRE!!!!" we yelled at the same time. An energy ball flow from us to Buu and blow him into a million pieces. "Hey! It worked," I said. "Yes, now if you don't mined I think I'll sit the rest of this dance out," he said coldly. I laughed and moved away; a bit reluctant.

Vegeta

I couldn't help but be mad and at the same time I couldn't help wondering. Why had he shivered? I started to walk around and destroy the pieces of pink goo. "Saiyanas cheek to cheek in battle. What's next?" I said ruddily, rubbing at my cheek. He held up his hand," We make a great team!" "Ahhh, no more! Please, no more!" I yelled.

Goku

His words went straight to my head and heart. I lost at not taking it as an insult so I fought against tears instead. At least I managed that. (_Why does he have to be so mean. If only he felt the way I did._) I'm not really sure when I started caring for him but I know he doesn't care for me. Plus I'm not sure If what I feel is wrong or not. I look over my shoulder and see him still blowing away pieces of Buu.

Vegeta

I look at him from the corner of my eye and see him looking at me. I ignore the urge to yell at him.(_You idiot! Quit looking at me and get reed of this goo!_) I look at him again and see his eyes shine with tears. (_ I guess my words really hurt him. I wish I could say what I really want to but my hatred overrules all else._) 

(FIRE: Okay I'm skipping ahead. Buu is dead and everything is back to normal. Keep in mind when I wrote this I hadn't seen anything after the episode after this. lol Sorry, if your confused say so in a review and I'll explain better. Anyway, Vegeta is in the corner of Goku's living room and Goku is on the couch. Still Vegeta's point of view. Oh, and the house is a little different.)

(_When is everyone going to get back?_)I look over at Goku. He's sitting with his gaze to the floor. (_ He hasn't talked to me since I refused to be a team with him. I didn't know it would hurt him that bad._) I think back to when we where in Buu. After getting thrown against the wall I was only conscious enough to know what happened. My mind wonders to when he fell on top of me. All the bad thoughts that fly into my mind make it hard not to smirk. Hard enough for me to fail miserably. (_I think the part of me that likes you is overruling my hatred._) 

Goku

My quick glances catch a smirk on his face. (_Oh great what's his problem now?_) I slowly let my eyes fall lower.

Vegeta

I then think about when he fell to catch the people pod. (_It was really hard not to watch his ass then._) I chuckle softly and look to see if he heard me. He turns his head away and a slight pinkish blush appears on his cheeks. "What are you looking at, Kakkarot?" I ask a little meaner the I meant to. He just shakes his head. I turn away from him.

Goku

I try not to smirk as I think of what I was looking at. (_You but I don't think you want to know what._) I sigh and stand up. We both obviously have the same idea because he stands up and heads toward the kitchen. I walk behind him fighting to keep my eyes up. (_If only you knew what you do to me._) I suddenly trip over something and fall forward letting out a yell.

Vegeta

I heard Kakkarot yell and I turned around in time to see him falling before I'm flat on the floor under him. I shake severely as I stare into his eyes, unable to speak or move, just stare. Not that he was doing any better. After what seems like an eternity of staring into each others eyes, Kakkarot finally spoke. "Why are you shaking?" he asked. This brought me out of my somewhat trance and I finally realized he was shaking, too. "Why are you shaking?" I turned the question at him. Neither of use answered, we just continued to shake.

Both

(_He can't possibly feel for me. Can he?_)

__

Goku

(_Only one way to find out_)

Vegeta

I see his eyes suddenly dart to my lips and he hungrily looks at them for a few seconds before locking his eyes him mine. (_What are you going to do Kakkarot?_) This question is soon answered as he starts moving his head toward mine. (_ Is he going to kiss me!?!_)

__

Goku

I stop when our noses touch and wait to see what he's going to do. I expected him to push me away but he didn't and I saw something in his eyes like he wanted me to kiss him. (_Alright then, have it your way._) 

I our lips where barely touching when I heard the others and rolled off of Vegeta. He gave me a confused look until he heard it to. We both got up and ran into the living room, falling onto the couch just as Trunks and Goten came running up to us.

Vegeta

(_That was to close._) Trunks and Goten came running up to us looking overly excited. "Look what we found!!" Trunks almost yelled as he held up a white kitten.(2) "Trunks and I found it! Can we please keep it," Goten asks as he and Trunks made puppy eyes. I look over at Goku who just smiles and nodes. "YEA!!!" they both yell at the same time. 

"Oh, there's an older me here," Trunks says after he finishes yelling. I look past everyone and there, sure enough, was future Trunks. (_I wonder why he's here._)

Goku

Chi Chi smiled brightly at me ," I figured we could a sleep over tonight. What do you think?" I smiled back," That sounds great but where will everyone sleep?" For some reason it looked like she tried not to smile even more to that.(3) "Well Bulma can sleep down here on the couch and me in my room. Goten can sleep with Trunks, not like that's new. Future Trunks can sleep on the floor in Gohan's room, an Vegeta can do the same in yours," she said pointing to each person as she called their name.

Everyone looked at her funny for that last one but she continued to smile. (_What is wrong with her?_)

Chi Chi 

I felt Bulma tap my shoulder and I turned to look at her. " Are you sure about that?" she asked ,"They just end up fighting." " I'm hoping that them having to spend the night together will end their stupid fighting," I whispered back. "It might work," she said shrugging.

Goku

Chi Chi turned back around, still smiling. "Well Bulma and I are going to go cook. Why don't you all talk for a while." With that she and Bulma left, headed toward the kitchen. Everyone stared after her for a minute before shrugging off her chooses and starting up conversation. (_Well this will give me the chance to have a little fun._)

1) There won't be anymore line stilling from the show I promise.

2) The cat is a main character from my original story. She will make an appearance in all my fanfics. lol

3) Like I said. The house is different. lol Sorry if the extra rooms confused you.

FIRE: So here is the first chapter. WEEEEEEEEEHHH

Vampris: She's happy.

FIRE: Yep. Please review and tell me what you think. I want 5 before I continue. Oh, and tell me if you want me to stop telling you the point of view when it's obvious. I just think it makes it easier. 


	2. Caught in the Act

FIRE: Wow!! I never thought anyone would like this story. Two days and I already have 4 reviews. All for said they wanted me to continue so I decided to go ahead and update.

Vampris: She doesn't own Dragon Ball Z and the world is a better place because of that.

FIRE: *smacks Vampris* Mean, isn't she. I know this story is short but there will be a sequel if the readers want one. So review and tell me what you think and if you want the sequel. I promise the sequel will be better. 

Vampris: She was going to rewrite this story but got lazy and didn't do it.

FIRE: Yeah I was. My writing skills have improved sense I wrote this so I was going to redo it but never did it. But I promise I'll rewrite the sequel if ya'll want it. Well here's the finish. Oh, the P.O.V change will come less often and only when it's not obvious. There will be a space between paragraphs for view change now. Enjoy! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2: Caught in the Act 

Vegeta 

Goku stretched and yawned. They had all been talking for about five hours and it was now. eleven o' clock. "I'm going to bed," he said standing up. Everyone said good night to him and he walked away toward his bedroom. I waited a few minutes before announcing the same. (_I wan to talk to him about what happened earlier. Or maybe more then talk._) I had made it to obvious at that point that I liked him and if he had tried to kiss me as a tease he was going to get it.

As I walk in to Goku's room any and all thought of hurting him left me. There in the middle of the room stood Goku in only his underwear. Good thing he had his back to me or he would have seen me drooling. I quietly shut the door and walked toward him.

I jumped as I felt someone's arms go around my waist. "Scare you Kakkarot?" Vegeta asked. "Yeah just a little," I said laughing nervously. (_I hope he's not mad about earlier._) I pull out of his arms and turn to face him, taking a step back, too. "Well I guess we should get ready for bed. I'll make you a place on the floor," I said giving him a smile.

He gave me a smirk in return and started walking toward me. "I've got a better idea," he said. (_Uh, oh._)I thought, backing up until I was against the wall. He only smirked more before covering my mouth with his. It took me a couple seconds to register what was happening but as soon as I did I pushed him onto the bed. "What are you doing?" he asks, glaring up at me. I quickly answer this by sitting across his thighs and kissing him. "I the seme," I said and kissed him again.

Gohan

I'm sitting and talking to F. Trunks when Goten came running up to me. "Gohan, Trunks and I need your help," he said pulling on my sleeve. I excused myself and followed Goten to Dad's bedroom door. "What do you need help with in front of Dad's room," I ask, a little suspicious. "Look in there," he said pointing to the door. I sigh and peek in but quickly shut the door. (_Dad and Vegeta are on the bed. Dad is on top of Vegeta! DAD IS KISSING VEGETA!!!!!!_) 

"Gohan, what are they doing?" Goten asks while tugging at my sleeve. "Kissing," I say without thinking. "Kissing!?" they both ask. "Yes kissing," I say, looking at them, "Look, you guys can't tell anyone about this." "Why?" "Because our mom's would go insane and you don't want that do you?" They both shake their heads. "Good now go do something else," I say and watch them walk off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

FIRE: Okay, I've changed my mind. This was going to be the last chapter but I need sometime to work on the lemon so you'll get another before this is all over. Next chapter is the last.

Vampris: Short story.

FIRE: Yeah but it was never meant to be long. Anyway this story has reminded me why I hate doing point of views in present tints. So in the next chapter it's going past tints and I most likely won't do any more point of views like this. I'm just not good with them.

Vampris: Yeah, all your others are good.

FIRE: Wow, she said something nice.

Vampris: NO! I'm saying this sucks. 

FIRE: For once I agree with you. Yes people, this story sucks. I'll never do present tints again. I want to try and get a total of 10 reviews before the next chapter so hang in there, it could take awhile. Plus I have to write it so don't give up on me yet. Bye for now. 

Vampris: Bye.

  



	3. Lemon!

FIRE: Hi everyone. Sorry I haven't updated yet. I've been depressed cus my comp was broke. I have a laptop and the plug you put the charger in on the comp broke when it fell off the couch.

Vampris: So her dad took it apart, and I mean APART, and super glued it together. Yes almost passed out. Ha ha ha

FIRE: Yes I did. But it's fixed now!! So I have the state of mind I need to write.

Vampris: Anyway, we had a couple questions and confusions in reviews so 1) Sorry if we confused you about Trunks and Goten sleeping together. They did this when they were training to fuse.

FIRE: 2) The name of the sequel will be "Our Fathers, How About Us". Can you guess the couples?

Vampris: 3) No Chichi does not know about G/V. That's half the fun. MWHAHAHAHA!!!!

FIRE: Oook. Well I hope that helped some of you. Enjoy the lemon!!!

Vampris: We do not own DBZ and trust me, that's a good thing.

_Goku_

I broke the kiss and smiled down at Vegeta. He just smiled back and waited for what I would do next. (_You sure you want it._) Without warning I roughly grind my hips into Vegeta's. He almost screams in pleasure and I wince slightly, hopping no one heard that. I didn't have time to think, though, as he quickly ground back. (_I guess they'll just have to hear._)

Continuing the pace I began to take Vegeta's shirt off of him. He quickly moved to help by lifting off the bad and pulling it from his pants. The shirt came off and I was filled with this sudden erg to fell my chest against his. I quickly began to take my shirt off but as the first button came undone I was Knocked off balance and thrown to the bed. Vegeta rolled over on top of me and ground his hips to mine as roughly as I had his at first, causing me to throw my head back and let out a loud moan.

I looked back down at the feel of his hot breath against my chest. Vegeta smirks at me before lowering his head to begin undoing the buttons with his teeth and tongue. The site and feel of this only aroused me more and I whimpered as I watched him get closer and closer to my pants. He reached them and moved to nuzzle me between the legs. I whimpered again and tried to rub against him but he held my hips down.

I started to growl in protest but the growl turned to a low moan as Vegeta's tongue dipped into my navel. His tongue trailed up my stomach and chest where he captured my nipple and suckled suggestively. This aroused me greatly.

I whimpered and tried to rub against Vegeta's thigh between, but it was quickly moved out of my reach. (_So that's the way you want to play, huh._) As Vegeta moved to take my other nipple into his mouth I wrapped my legs around him and flipped him over. The prince glared up at me but that glare was lost as I began to undo his pants.

After quickly removing the pants I looked my beautiful prince over. Beautiful was an under statement. He was already covered in sweat and the moon light coming in from the window made him glow, making me want him all the more. I quickly kissed before trailing butterfly light kisses down his body. He whimpered soft at each one then gasped as I kissed the bass of his erection.

I licked down his shaft then kissed the head , listening to the moans coming from his lips. The moans became louder as I took him into my mouth and began to suck him. I felt Vegeta begin to thrust into my mouth and pushed his hips to the bed, slowing to a teasing suckle.

_Vegeta_

Beautiful torture was the only way I could explain the feel of him slowly bringing me to my release. I squirmed about, desperately trying to thrust into Kakkarot's mouth. But his hands would allow no such thing as they held me tight to the bed.

I grabbed a hand full of his hair, trying to get him to suck harder. I could feel my release coming but it would not at this slow pace. He was trying to drive me insane, that's all there was to it. "Please Kakkarot ..!" I begged, trying again to thrust into his mouth. "_ Please what?_" came his message to me. "Finish me!"

At that plea his suck became stronger and I screamed as I released into his mouth, then fell back on the bed panting. I had never realized that I had sat up. Kakkarot slowly crawled the length of my body and settled on top of me. He kissed my wrists, as my hands where still in his hair, then kissed my lips. I panted heavily, never had I felt anything like that, not even with Balma.

As I slowly came back to my senses I kissed the baka on top of me in silent thanks. "What about you?" I asked and softly rubbed my leg against his heat pressing there. Kakkarot shivered slightly but smirked. "I never said we where done," he said seductively. I smirked back as he sat up and quickly took off his pants then settled between my legs.

He ran two fingers over my lips witch I quickly captured and began to suck on. After they were wet enough I opened my mouth and let Kakkarot remove them from my mouth. They moved out of my site but came back into my senses as the slicked fingers were placed at my entrance. Slowly they entered me, stretching me as best Kakkarot could. This only served to arouse me again. The fingers were removed and Kakkarot placed his head at my entrance. I wrapped my legs around him and braced myself. I had done this once before and I knew it would hurt.

_Goku_

I slowly pushed into Vegeta, trying my best not to cause to much pain. But it was obvious it still hurt as I felt him bite into my shoulder. His apology came throw my mind when he bit down harder, drawing blood. "_ It's okay. As long as it helps you_," I said into his mind.

His teeth left the mark as I settled myself fully in him. I waited a few moments, letting him recover and getting use to the fell of his tight heat. It was the best thing I had ever felt. Vegeat fit to me almost like a second skin making it to where neither of us could move without white hot pleasure sering throw us both.

Slowly, I began to move within him, in and out. His gasps started up again and soon turned into moans as I rocked harder into him. Suddenly Vegeta throw his head back and moaned loudly, making it more then obvious that I had hit that spot deep within him. After a few more times of hitting that spot ha began to thrust against me, forcing me deeper and deeper into him each time.

I picked up speed and pace, wanting desperately my release and Vegeta's. Only a few more hard thrust and we went over the edge, screaming each others name. I collapsed onto my lover, panting heavily and replaying what had just happened. After we had both caught our breath I pulled out and began to fall asleep an my prince's chest. "Goku," came the tired voice and I smiled my proffered name. "Yes?" I asked for him to continue. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you, too," I replied then fell asleep felling safer then I ever had with anyone.

FIN

FIRE: Well there you have it. I think it sucked personally but I hope you liked it. I'm not sure when I'll be able to get the sequel up cus I'm going back to school in two weeks but it will be up I promise.

Vampris: If any of you want to see what I like to write please say so and I'll do one for you. I only do lemons.

FIRE: Yeah and there kinky. Like one's a slave the other's a master but they're okay. I personally like them but I can't write one for shit so I stick to these.

Vampris: Of course you can't write them. I'm your darker half your suppose to be innocent.

FIRE: And that fact tells you how deep into stuff she writes. Anyway, review and I'll do my best to get the next one up in the next two weeks. Bye for now.

Vampris: Bye.


End file.
